


Pole

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: AU Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU!Mags learns how to pole dance for his boyfriend, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is insane.”<br/>“It’ll be sexy.”<br/>“Not when I do it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU!Malec fic inspired by a video of Harry Shum Jr dancing.  
> No ragrets.

“This is insane.”

“It’ll be  _ sexy _ .”

“Not when  _ I  _ do it!”

 

Magnus and Alec had been dating for a while now, and in that while Alec had found that his shy, sweet, psychic boyfriend could  _ dance.  _ Like,  _ really dance.  _ So of course, Alec needed to take advantage.

 

“C’mon, it can't be  _ that _ hard!”

 

Magnus stared at the pole in front of him in shock.

 

“I can't believe you took me to a pole dancing place.” He said in shock. “A actual pole place. My god.” Magnus blushed in embarrassment and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Alec frowned down at Magnus and ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be this embarrassed.” The taller man leaned down and kissed Magnus’s forehead. “Forget about this, alright? This doesn’t matter that much, I was just curious.” He reached down and tilted Magnus’s head up with gentle fingers on his chin. “Let’s go get lunch instead, okay? At that sandwich place you like. Come on.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Even though Alec said not to, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about the pole dancing incident. The fact that Alec thought he would be hot doing it was nice, but the thought of himself trying to practice in front of  _ other people?  _ He’d die of embarrassment.

 

But…

He  _ did _ want to make Alec happy.

 

And thus started Magnus’s dirty little secret.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus had bought a pole that he could not only take apart and put away when it was not in use or had clients, but could fit safely in his bedroom with what he guessed was enough room to use it. For now, while he was still learning, he set it up in his living room so he could have more room in case he messed up. The warlock didn’t use the Internet much, he never had the need to very often, but then was the moment he was thankful it existed. Instead of going to classes where there were people there to judge him, he used Youtube to learn everything he needed to wow Alec.

 

It was a little nerve-wracking keeping it a secret. Since Alec got a key, sometimes he arrived to his boyfriend’s flat unannounced. After a few close calls, Magnus could tell when it was Alec’s footsteps in the hall...which he could admit was creepy. It was a lot more work to get Alec to stop worrying about the bruises that had started to appear on Magnus’s skin more often from the warlocks more spectacular failures. “I just fell over, Alec.” “My cats attacked me.” “I...It’s fine, Alec.” Alec panicked even more when Magnus sprained his wrist. Magnus had tried to move the pole in the bedroom and and practice, which failed spectacularly due to lack of room and caused him to sprain his wrist. He refused to tell his boyfriend what happened, which made Alec incredibly worried.

 

“Is someone hurting you, Mags?”

“What? No!”

“ _ Magnus.” _

“Really! It’s fine!”

“No, it isn’t, Magnus! You’re hurt!”

“Just trust me, Alec. Please.”

”Promise me that you're okay.”   
“I promise. I’m fine, Alec.”

“You’re getting bruises, now this...I’m getting worried about you, Mags.”

Magnus hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Everything’s okay, Alec. Truthfully, I’m...I’m trying to do something for you. Clearly I’m not ready yet. I’ll be safe from now on, I promise.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Once Magnus’s wrist was completely fine again, (He decided not to heal it with magic, it was weak for number one and number two Alec would get suspicious) he got back to work practicing on the pole in his free time. He had gotten pretty good, if he said so himself. He definitely wouldn’t be comfortable doing it in public, but he had no problems pole dancing in front of his boyfriend. He was the one who brought it up anyways, why wouldn’t he like it? Unless maybe he thought it was too much...or that he was pressuring Magnus.

 

No, none of those thoughts. Alec has always been supportive, why wouldn’t he be now?

 

Oh god, what if he hated it?

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Nope, not yet.”

“Mags…”

“You’ll like it! I promise.”

 

Magnus shifted around nervously, rubbing his fingers together. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top, anything more than that would probably embarrass him. He ran a hand down the pole as he stared at his boyfriend.

 

“...Alec?”

 

Alec opened his eyes and was shocked to see Magnus next to a pole. “Mags? Babe?” The shorter man started blushing furiously, and Alec grinned. “I _told_ you that you’d look sexy.” He got up from the couch he was sitting on and put his hands on Magnus’s hips, leaning in close. “You gonna dance for me, Magnus?” He cooed softly, making the warlock’s breath hitch. “Y-Yeah.” the older man nodded. “Sit down, and I’ll get started.” he said as confidently as he could, going to put on the music he chose.  It was just as sexy as Alec dreamed it would be. Magnus’s lean body gliding up the pole gracefully, like he was made to do something like this. He was amazed about how flexible his boyfriend was, he would definitely keep that in mind for later. The best part was that Magnus actually looked like he was having fun. All the nervousness had washed away, leaving this beautiful, graceful, confident Magnus behind. When the first song ended and a new one begun, Alec smirked and reached out, grabbing Magnus and pulling him to the couch. He made his boyfriend sit on the couch as he settled on his lap. “I get to see you dance all the time,” The hazel-eyed man whispered in Magnus’s ear. “I think I should return the favor, yeah?” As he spoke, he rolled his hips, making Magnus groan and throw his head back. “A-Alec…”

 

“You want me to keep going, baby?”

“ _ Y-yes. _ ”

 

Alec grinned triumphantly and kissed the other man deeply, his hips rolling faster now.

  
Pole dancing was definitely the best idea he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my [Tumblr ](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com). I would really appreciate it! I'm having trouble coming up with good prompts.


End file.
